El Fénix
by Ahiru-san
Summary: Polonia ha hecho algo que logró que Lituania se hartara de ella y la dejara sola. Buscando a alguien con quien quejarse, Lituania acaba contándoles a sus hermanos una triste historia de hace tiempo que ellos no conocían. -Fem!PolandXLithuania-


Hola otra vez *-*

Esta historia la empecé a escribir porque a una amiga mía le encanta esta pareja, y como soy buena e_e se la hice.

La única advertencia que podría darles sería que pasan cosas bastante "D:", hay violencia (tanto verbal como física) entre naciones y... eso.

Muchas gracias a los que han leído esta historia ^^ de verdad que me hace muy feliz recibir sus comentarios.

**P.D: He recibido algunos mensajes en donde me han dicho que Polonia es hombre... y quería aclarar que es un personaje asexuado, al igual que China y Lituania (según el mismo Himaruya Hidekaz), por lo que me di la libertad de usarlo como una mujer en esta historia. Espero que no les moleste ^^u es que sentí que le venía más :3**

* * *

—¡¡Ya no aguanto más, Polonia!!

—¿Pero de qué estás hablando? ¡Como que no te entiendo!

—¡¡Estoy diciéndote que me aburrí de ti!!

—¡Santo cielo! ¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?!

—¡¡Que me voy!! ¡¡Me voy de acá!! ¡¡¡Ya no soporto seguir siendo tu compañero!!! ¡¡¡No quiero volver a verte!!!

Dicho esto, Lituania salió corriendo furioso de la casa de la polaca y cerró detrás suyo con un portazo. Polonia se quedó inmóvil, mirando algún punto de la pared, esa que estaba hace pocos segundos detrás del lituano. Entonces, con la mirada perdida, caminó hacia el sofá y cayó sentada pesadamente encima de éste.

—... ¿Qué hice?

* * * *

En la calle, Lituania caminaba a paso rápido bajo un cielo con nubes grises, acompañado de un viento húmedo. No quería ver a Polonia ni en foto carné, ese día había llegado demasiado lejos. Está bien, ya estaba acostumbrado a ser maltratado, insultado y molestado por ella desde siempre, pero todo tenía un límite, y aunque no lo pareciera, su paciencia también. Ya era suficiente.

—Estoy harto. Sabía que un día iba a terminar explotando —pensaba mientras avanzaba mirando el piso, hasta que se dio cuenta de que éste estaba algo húmedo. Había empezado a llover—. Y no traje paraguas. Perfecto —dijo para sí mismo en un tono sarcástico. Se sacó la chaqueta, se la puso por encima de la cabeza y aceleró el paso.

Después de unos minutos, llegó a la casa de Estonia y Letonia. Tocó la puerta. "¡Ya voy!" escuchó decir a alguien desde el interior.

Entonces, le abrieron la puerta.

—Oh, hola, Litua... —empezó a decir Estonia, pero se detuvo en medio de la frase cuando vio que su hermano estilaba— ¿Pero qué te pasó? ¿Saliste a la calle sin paraguas?

—Adivinaste...

—Pasa, rápido —dijo el chico llevándolo hacia dentro.

Caminaron por el pasillo hasta llegar a la sala de estar. Ahí se encontraba Letonia comiendo trocitos de queso sentado frente a la cálida chimenea.

—En seguida vuelvo, Lituania. Te traeré una toalla.

—¡Ah! —el niño volteó— Ehh... ¿L-Lituania? ¡Qué gusto verte, de veras! —un destello de alegría se asomó por su rostro, pero desapareció cuando se fijó en su ropa empapada— ¿Por qué estás tan mojado?

—Ehh, bueno, verás... ehh... —balbuceó el joven—, es que tuve... problemas con Polonia —dijo con pesadumbre.

Estonia volvió con dos toallas, una para el cuerpo y otra para la cabeza, y preguntó:

—¿Sí? ¿Qué clase de problema?

Lituania se había dado vuelta para mirarlo y tomar una de las toallas, pero no alcanzó a decir nada, porque Letonia se le adelantó.

—Ah... creo que Lituania debería secarse primero que nada... —opinó tímidamente.

—Sí, tienes razón. Disculpa, Lituania—dijo el chico de lentes algo nervioso.

—No, no pasa nada, Estonia —respondió secándose el cabello con la toalla pequeña mientras caminaba para salir de la sala—, vuelvo en seguida.

—¡Espera! —lo llamó el muchacho— ¡Tengo que pasarte algo que te puedas poner! ¡Estás totalmente mojado!

El joven de cabello castaño se detuvo. Totalmente repitió en su cabeza. Esa palabra la solía decir Polonia.

—Es verdad, lo siento —respondió volteando para mirar a Estonia—, me apresuré.

Y después de que fuera llevado hasta una habitación en donde pudiera cambiarse y secarse con más tranquilidad, Lituania siguió recordando, para su perjuicio, lo sucedido con Polonia. Tenía la mala costumbre de siempre ponerse a pensar en lo que más lo entristecía.

—Es una tonta... —pensó.

Cuando estuvo seco y cambiado, bajó y volvió a la sala de estar, en donde se hallaban conversando Estonia y Letonia.

—Has vuelto— comentó Letonia un poco nervioso, lo cual no era raro tratándose de él.

—Ahora... ¿nos contarías lo que sucedió con Polonia? —pidió el estonio algo preocupado.

—Bueno... lo que pasa es que...

Al principio no sabía muy bien cómo relatarlo, pero cuando hubo ordenado todas sus ideas después de unos pocos balbuceos, les contó:

—Hoy día, lo primero que hice fue prepararle el desayuno, pero no era un desayuno común y corriente, sino uno elaborado que tuve que hacerle porque se despertó con ganas de comer algo diferente. Después, me pidió... no, no me pidió, porque Polonia nunca pide las cosas. Como sea, me dijo que limpiara prácticamente toda la casa; lo hice, y más tarde me pasó una pila gigante de papales que tuve que rellenar por ella. Estuve encargándome de ese papeleo por horas. Acabé muy agotado, ¡y cuando ya no daba más, esa maldita...! —contó de corrido para, finalmente, llevarse las manos al rostro y hundirlo en ellas, furioso— ¡¡AAAAGH!!

Estonia y Letonia lo miraron casi asustados. Varias veces lo habían oído quejarse de la actitud de Polonia, pero nunca lo habían visto tan enojado. Los menores se sobresaltaron cuando el joven apartó repentinamente las manos de su cara y las apretó en forma de puño contra sus muslos.

—¡¡Todos los días es lo mismo!! ¡¡Desde siempre es igual!! ¡¡No puedo seguir aguantando esto!! Pensé que no debía darle tanta importancia, pero ¡¡no doy más!! No doy... más... —y dicho esto, apoyó los codos en las rodillas y se cubrió la cara con las palmas de las manos. Los otros dos chicos lo miraron con preocupación, aunque Estonia se veía más extrañado que preocupado.

—Lituania... hay algo que no entiendo de todo lo que nos dijiste.

—¿Qué cosa?...

—Tú llevas años aguantando que Polonia te trate así, y no estoy diciendo que esté mal que por fin te hayas dado cuenta de que las cosas no pueden seguir de esa forma, pero... ¿qué fue la otra cosa que hizo que perdieras por completo la paciencia? Porque ella hizo algo más, ¿o no?

El lituano calló un momento.

—Sí, Estonia —confesó con tristeza—. Hizo algo que me hirió mucho... —se cubrió la boca con una mano y sus ojos se tornaron vidriosos.

—Lituania... —murmuró Letonia tomando el brazo del joven.

—Lituania —susurró también Estonia, apoyando su mano en el hombro de él—, tranquilo... estamos aquí para apoyarte. Puedes contar con nosotros.

* * * *

Pasaron los minutos, las horas, y Polonia seguía recostada en su sofá, con la vista puesta en el techo. En todo caso, no tenía ganas de hacer nada. No podía creer lo que había pasado.

—Soy una idiota. Soy la persona más idiota del mundo —se dijo—. Era obvio que esto iba a pasar algún día.

Se dio vuelta encima del sofá y escondió la cabeza entre sus brazos.

¿Cuántas veces había tratado mal al lituano? ¿Cuántas veces lo había fastidiado, ignorado y obligado a trabajar en su lugar? ¿Cuántas veces había abusado de su paciencia, baja autoestima y buena voluntad?

Ya no podía contarlas. Llevaban siglos teniendo una relación así, una relación que no era recíproca. Y como era lo que más le acomodaba a ella —ya que no tenía ni que mover un dedo para ver realizado lo que deseaba—, nunca se había dado cuenta del daño que podría estar provocando.

—De todos modos, no me lo merezco —dijo en la soledad de su sala de estar— ¡No me merezco que me haya dejado así!

Meditó un momento lo que acababa de decir y, por primera vez en su vida, se lo replanteó.

—¿O sí?... —murmuró.

Empezó a recordar lo que había sucedido ese día después de que Lituania hiciera el papeleo que le correspondía a ella.

Lituania acababa de salir de su oficina cuando se topó con la polaca en el pasillo.

—¡Ah! Polonia, acabo de terminar con el papeleo.

—¿De veras? ¡Genial! Más te vale que lo hayas hecho bien —respondió con una sonrisa que no era la sonrisa picaresca de siempre.

—No te preocupes, lo revisé tres veces antes de dar por terminado el trabajo.

—Me parece totalmente bien —comentó muy animada.

Lituania notó que había algo inusual en su carácter.

—Eh... ¿Polonia?

—¿Ah? ¿Qué?

—Me parece que hoy estás más alegre de lo normal.

—¡Sí! Es que invité a Italia a cenar mañana.

—¿Qué? —preguntó frunciendo ligeramente el entrecejo— ¿Cuándo lo invitaste?

—¡Ayer! Es que hace tiempo que no nos vemos y como que sentí ganas de invitarlo.

Si Polonia hubiera podido leer los pensamientos del joven, habría podido sentir los celos que esas palabras provocaron en él, y a pesar de que sabía que Veneciano y ella habían sido compañeros de guerra hace tiempo y se llevaban bastante bien, no pudo evitar sentirse inquieto.

—¡Y le mandé un regalo y todo!

—¿Un... regalo? —preguntó Lituania algo incómodo.

—¡Sí! Me pareció buena idea enviarle, junto con la invitación, un cuadro de un fénix que estaba guardado por ahí. Ayer estaba buscando algo que había dejado en tu cuarto y lo encontré por casualidad, entonces, como que se me ocurrió que era algo muy representativo de mí, y aunque pensé en colgarlo en la pared, después me dije ¿qué mejor regalo que...?

Pero al escuchar lo de la pintura, la expresión de Lituania cambió completamente y dejó de escuchar lo que su compañera de vivienda continuó diciendo. Su rostro denotó ira, pero sus ojos mostraban algo que la polaca no pudo descifrar, más que nada porque no estaba poniéndole real atención al estar más concentrada en lo que ella misma decía.

—¡¡Polonia!! ¡¿Cómo pudiste?! —la interrumpió el lituano, exaltado.

—¿Pero por qué gritas? —preguntó poniendo los ojos como dos platos— ¿Cómo pude qué?

—¡¡Regalarle eso!!

—¿Por qué no podría hacerlo?

—¡¡Porque esa pintura era mía y tenía un gran valor sentimental!! ¡¡Y ya te lo había dicho!! —replicó.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¡Yo no recordaba eso!!

—¡¡Claro que no lo recordabas!! ¡¡Si siempre andas preocupada de tus cosas y nada más!! ¡¡Podrías hacer un esfuerzo de vez en cuando y pensar en alguien que no seas tú!!

—¡¿Qué?!

—¡¡Qué desconsiderada eres!! —le espetó— ¡¡¡No es de buen gusto que regales las cosas que no te pertenecen!!! —hizo una pausa y la miró muy dolido— No eres la única persona en el mundo, ¿sabes?

—¡Lituania, espera!

Polonia estaba muy desconcertada, tanto, que ni siquiera sabía qué responderle. Nunca había visto a Lituania hablar así, y mucho menos a ella.

—¡¡Ya no aguanto más, Polonia!!

Pero no quería seguir reviviendo el momento mentalmente, aunque necesitaba hacerlo, ya que no recordaba bien cuál era la razón por la que esa pintura era importante para el chico que hasta hace unas horas vivía con él. Sabía que nunca lo había tratado como se merecía durante todo el tiempo que llevaban de conocerse, pero le impactó muchísimo que decidiera irse de una forma tan brusca, sin más.

Creyó que el chico estaría siempre con ella, que nunca se iría de su lado, pero la verdad era que tenía buenas razones para no querer seguir aguantándola. Y aunque reconoció para sí misma que se había equivocado y había metido la pata como toda una profesional, necesitaba recordar porqué ese objeto era tan importante.

Pensó, pensó y pensó, hasta que... lo recordó.

—¡¡NOOOOOO!! —se llevó una mano a la frente— ¡¡Ese era...!! ¡¡No puedo creer que haya pensado en regalarlo!! ¡¡¡Soy totalmente idiota!!!

... Y por supuesto que después de lo sucedido pensó que haría todo lo posible para recuperar esa pintura.

* * * *

Hacía un día gélido cuando Lituania se encontraba en una habitación con Rusia, pero el frío había pasado a segundo plano en esos momentos para el chico de los ojos verdes que permanecía colgado de espaldas, sujeto por los brazos frente al hombre de la bufanda.

—¿Así que te niegas a hacerme caso? —preguntó el ruso con una sonrisa aparentemente inocente en su cara— Entonces me temo que me veré obligado a hacer algo que no te va a gustar... —y su expresión se transformó en una completamente demente.

Con la espalda desnuda, el lituano hizo uso de todas sus fuerzas para no gritar de dolor cuando sintió el azote del látigo. Era un dolor penetrante, que traspasaba su alma y cada fibra de su cuerpo. Pero cuando fue azotado por tercera, cuarta, quinta y sexta vez, no pudo contener sus gritos, los que se vieron reverberados por lo vacía que estaba aquella habitación.

—Basta... —logró decir apenas, recibiendo otro latigazo en la espalda— Des... desde ahora te... obedeceré. Lo que Rusia... diga... se... cumplirá...

—¡Muy bieeen! Parece que has aprendido tu lección —sonrió dulcemente mientras le soltaba las ataduras, aunque detrás de su sonrisa se ocultaba la alegría y el placer que sentía al ver sufrir al joven —. Ahora te la pensarás dos veces antes de contradecirme.

Cuando Rusia desató por completo a Lituania y éste se desplomó en el suelo, se marchó como si nada hubiera pasado, dejándolo solo.

Y ahí se quedó, en medio de la habitación vacía, escuchando su propia respiración, dificultada por el ardiente dolor en su espalda que parecía que nunca se iba a desvanecer.

Más tarde, Lituania se hallaba en un viejo depósito, ya que Rusia le había pedido que le llevara algunas cosas que estaban guardadas allí hace mucho tiempo y que en ese momento le serían útiles, según le había dicho antes de enviarlo a buscarlas. Todavía sentía el dolor en su espalda, el cual disimulaba como podía cuando se topaba con alguien en alguna parte de la enorme casa de la Unión Soviética, pero como en ese momento estaba solo en medio de un montón de objetos viejos, a veces se detenía en la búsqueda y descansaba por unos segundos.

—Así que esto es lo que implica unirse a Rusia... Qué dolor... Qué horrible es esto... Y lo que me hace sentir peor es que no soy el único que está sufriendo... —se dijo, dibujando mentalmente los rostros de sus hermanos bálticos, pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando divisó con la escasa luz de la lámpara de pared una pintura no muy grande que tenía colores llamativos. Se acercó, la tomó y la puso a la altura de sus ojos: Era el retrato de un majestuoso fénix, el cual brillaba como una hermosa estrella en el firmamento, y lo primero que se le vino a la mente cuando lo vio fue su amiga y ex-compañera Polonia. Por alguna razón, sintió que quería quedársela a toda costa, aunque no fuera suya. Miró para todos lados, asegurándose de que estaba realmente solo, y aunque sintió un enorme remordimiento en ese preciso instante, decidió llevársela a hurtadillas; total, pensó que Rusia no la extrañaría.

—Soy terrible —susurró para sí mismo, nervioso—... Espero algún día poder perdonarme por haber hecho algo tan bajo. Soy lo peor —y dicho esto, sacó rápidamente las cosas que le habían pedido que se llevara, ocultó la pintura dentro de una de las bolsas y salió del depósito muy nervioso.

Antes de ir con Rusia, se dirigió rápidamente a la que en ese entonces era su habitación, pero en el camino se topó con Ucrania y Bielorrusia.

—¡H-H-Hola! —saludó el lituano muy nervioso y hasta algo sonrojado debido a la presencia de la chica del delantal.

—¡Hola, Lituania!— saludó Ucrania aparentemente alegre, aunque sus ojos reflejaban más pena que alegría—. Vaya, veo que llevas muchas cosas —comentó mirando los bultos que llevaba consigo.

—¡Ah, eh, sí! —dijo soltando una risita nerviosa. Estaba implorando para sus adentros que las chicas no notaran nada extraño entre los bultos— Es que el señor Rusia me pidió que se las llevara —volvió a reír con nerviosismo.

Bielorrusia se ruborizó al escuchar el nombre de su hermano mayor.

—¿Rusia? —dijo la chica.

—Sí, y si me disculpan, estoy... muy apurado, sí —dijo el joven, que cada vez se ponía más nervioso, caminando otra vez hacia su habitación— ¡Nos vemos!

—¡Está bien! —le dijo Ucrania cuando el chico ya les había dado la espalda, alejándose de ellas.

Lituania caminó a paso rápido, y cuando llegó a su destino, dejó los bultos en el suelo, sacó con cuidado el cuadro del fénix y lo escondió bajo la cama.

—Supongo que nadie vendrá a buscar algo aquí abajo... no, no creo que me descubran... —se dijo mentalmente para calmarse un poco, sintiéndose todavía más culpable que cuando salió del depósito.

Los meses que siguieron, Lituania siguió siendo, prácticamente, el sirviente personal de Rusia, junto con otros países más, pero cuando se encontraba solo y nadie lo estaba viendo, iba a su habitación, tanteaba la parte de abajo de su cama, sacaba el cuadro del fénix y se quedaba contemplándolo por un buen rato, sintiendo que éste le transmitía aunque fuera un poco de esperanza y fuerzas para seguir resistiendo los interminables días junto al compañero más terrorífico que alguien podría tener.

* * * *

En la casa de Estonia y Letonia aún se encontraba Lituania, quien había terminado de relatarles la historia que no le había contado a nadie: la historia de cómo pudo aguantar los maltratos de Rusia durante años sin desfallecer. Sus hermanos estaban muy sorprendidos, ya que ahora entendían cuál era la causa de que el joven se hubiera ido de su casa.

—Lituania... no sabía todo eso, de veras —susurró Letonia.

—Ahora comprendo... —dijo Estonia.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio, acompañados por el sonido crepitante del fuego de la chimenea.

—Creo que lo mejor sería que Lituania volviera a su casa y hablara con Polonia, de veras —opinó Letonia, que siempre era tan sincero y decía las cosas inocentemente, sin pensar en las consecuencias.

—¡Letonia! ¡No digas las cosas así como así! —lo reprendió el chico de anteojos.

—¡Pe-pero es verdad! —se defendió— Creo que la mejor forma de solucionar el problema que acaban de tener es hablándolo, ¡de veras! Aunque la señorita Polonia normalmente sea tan orgullosa y no le importe lo que los demás opinen.

—¡¡Letoniaaaa!! —prorrumpió el estonio— ¡No hagas enojar a Lituania!

—No te preocupes, está bien. Polonia es tan cabeza dura que dudo que me haga caso —dijo Lituania negando con la cabeza, pensando en que su hermanito tenía razón, pero una parte suya sentía que no podía dejar las cosas así después de haber compartido tantos años con ella—. Aún así, voy a regresar —decidió.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Estonia, atónito.

—¡Así se habla, hermano! —lo apoyó el más pequeño.

—Ahora que estoy más calmado, creo que sería bueno ver si tiene algo que decirme o...

Pero su conversación se vio interrumpida cuando sintieron un fuerte golpeteo en la puerta de entrada.

—¿Quién será con esta lluvia? —se preguntó el hermano de al medio en voz alta, aún más extrañado— Con permiso —acto seguido se levantó y fue a abrir la puerta. Lituania y Letonia se quedaron en su sitio, y el mayor le sonrió al menor con esa amable sonrisa tan característica de él. Y en ese preciso instante, Polonia irrumpió en la sala estrepitosamente. Había llegado corriendo con el paraguas húmedo cerrado en su mano.

—¡¡Lituania!! ¡¡Tengo que decirte algo totalmente urgente!! —exclamó, ignorando la presencia de Letonia— ¡Vengo a —intentó buscar las palabras correctas—... hablar contigo! Por favor, no me digas que no —lo miró suplicante.

En ese momento, volvió un atónito Estonia a la sala de estar.

—¡Polonia! ¡No es de buena educación que entres así a la casa de otros! —la sermoneó.

Cualquier persona hubiera mandado a la polaca a la punta del cerro después de todo lo que había hecho hasta la fecha, pero como Lituania era Lituania, se incorporó y dijo:

—Vamos a casa.

—¡Pero Lituania! —dijo el estonio— ¡No puedes salir a la calle así, sin una chaqueta!

—Tienes razón —concordó, frustrado.

—¡No importa! —exclamó Polonia— ¡Te presto la mía y nos vamos! —y de esta manera se lo llevó del brazo lo más rápido que pudo.

—¡Adiós! —alcanzó a decir el joven antes de desaparecer por la puerta. Sus hermanos le hicieron señas porque no alcanzaron a decirle nada. Estonia se rió por lo bajo.

—Este Lituania... nunca cambiará —comentó como si fuera su papá.

* * * *

A pesar de que habían pasado unas horas desde que comenzó a llover, la lluvia no había cesado, y el lituano y la chica del cabello rubio se encontraban andando en silencio en dirección a su casa. A pesar de que llevaban una media hora de camino y ninguno de los dos quería hablar todavía ni sabía muy bien qué decir, el silencio estaba empezando a incomodarlos. Polonia fue la primera en decir algo.

—¿Estás muy enojado? —preguntó con miedo. Su compañero pensó un poco antes de responder.

—No estoy tan enojado como hace un rato.

Su respuesta no ayudó a que la chica se tranquilizara.

—Pero... no lo hice con intención, ¿sabes?

—Sí, lo sé... —contestó con la mirada baja, y metió las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta que le había prestado ella.

Aquella respuesta le hizo pensar a la joven que sería mejor cerrar la boca, por lo que no volvió a articular palabra durante todo el trayecto, a pesar de que se sintió tentada a hablar muchas veces, ya que le costaba guardarse las cosas mucho tiempo.

Cuando por fin llegaron, Lituania le dirigió una mirada inescrutable y le dijo:

—Y bien, ¿qué querías decirme?

Polonia no sabía muy bien cómo empezar; primero, porque el haberse ido todo el camino desabrigada hizo que le diera frío y eso la desconcentraba; segundo, porque era muy tímida, y tercero, porque vencer a su propio orgullo le costaba. Pero aunque se le hizo difícil, le dijo lo que tenía que decirle:

—Lituania, tengo que... pedirte disculpas.

El corazón del chico dio un salto.

—Aunque tardé en entenderlo —prosiguió—, me di cuenta de que cometí un error fatal. Después de que te fueras, recordé que ese cuadro era el que habías traído contigo después de que decidieras independizarte de la Unión Soviética, y me habías dicho que significaba mucho para ti porque, como que te dio la fuerza que necesitabas para aguantar a ese ruso demente y después liberarte de él. Tampoco debí haber entrado a tu habitación, y pido disculpas por eso también... —dijo agachando la cabeza.

Y cuando vio que el muchacho no iba a responder, comprendió que debía decirle lo más difícil para ella:

—Y no sólo por eso, sino también por ser... una idiota —levantó la mirada—. Sé que no te fuiste sólo por lo del cuadro. He sido mala contigo y como que te he causado muchos problemas desde siempre, así que... te prometo que voy a cambiar.

El chico la miró asombrado.

—A pesar de que siempre te llamo tonto o idiota —continuó—, la verdadera idiota soy yo. Me siento totalmente... mal, Lituania —confesó con los ojos vidriosos, apretando los puños—. Por eso te pido que... por favor... no... no me dejes —suplicó sin poder mirarlo—... no quiero que te alejes de mí... no quiero quedarme sola... —hizo una pausa, tratando de no llorar— Me da mucho miedo imaginarme que me vas a dejar para no volver nunca más... y más encima por culpa mía.

Lituania la miró conmovido, pero temblando ligeramente. Nunca había escuchado a Polonia sincerarse de esa forma, ya que era muy tímida, pero también muy orgullosa, y sus palabras realmente lo pusieron nervioso. También sintió ganas de llorar.

—Por eso —agregó finalmente ella, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por aguantarse las lágrimas—... perdóname.

—Qué cosas dices... —dijo por fin, mirándola con dulzura— ¿Realmente crees que soy capaz de dejarte sola?

—¡Pero tú dijiste que no querías seguir viviendo conmigo! Además, ya me habías dejado sola en el pasado...

—Pero eso no fue porque quise... —dijo apesadumbrado.

Polonia también empezó a temblar un poco. Tomó aire y dijo:

—Te extrañé mucho cuando estuviste viviendo con ellos, ¿sabes?

—... Yo también te extrañé —confesó el lituano—. Y con decir "mucho" me quedaría corto.

—Como que yo... también me quedo corta con eso —dijo con timidez, haciendo sonreír a su compañero.

—Además —añadió—, tienes que admitir que sin mi presencia en esta casa, todo sería un caos.

—¡No es cierto! —se quejó Polonia inflando las mejillas, y Lituania la miró levantando una ceja—. Está bien, sí es cierto —admitió cruzándose de brazos.

El joven rió suavemente, acariciando la cabeza de Polonia, y besó su frente, lo que causó que la chica se sonrojara por completo.

—Perdón por haberte gritado... y por haberte dicho esas cosas —se disculpó él—. Cuando uno se enoja, dice cosas sin pensar. De verdad lo siento —y tras meditarlo un poco, la abrazó.

—No te disculpes —replicó la polaca—, ¿no ves que así me siento peor?

El chico se limitó a sonreír otra vez y acariciarle el cabello. La conocía tan bien que sabía que había algo de cariño detrás de esas palabras toscas.

—También... hay algo que nunca te conté sobre ese cuadro —dijo él.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza.

—Que la pintura me daba fuerzas porque cuando la veía, me acordaba de ti.

Ante aquella declaración, la chica lo contempló atónita, sonrojándose de nuevo, y se dio la vuelta para que él no siguiera viendo su cara colorada, pero no hicieron falta más palabras. Lo que ya había dicho Polonia era lo que el lituano necesitaba escuchar, e incluso más de lo que esperaba oír de ella.

* * * *

Al día siguiente, Italia fue a cenar a su casa, pero después de haberlos saludado, lo primero que dijo fue:

—Oigan, ayer me llegó un paquete que tenía la invitación de Polonia y un cuadro.

—Ah, sí, Italia —comenzó a decir la chica, nerviosa—, acerca de eso...

—¿Y saben qué? Cuando lo vi, se me hizo familiar, ¡y recordé que yo mismo la había pintado hace muchos años!

Lituania y Polonia lo contemplaron pasmados.

—¿Tú la habías hecho? —preguntó el joven lituano.

—¡Sí! Y lo raro es que recordaba que me la había comprado Rusia... ¿Qué extraño, no? Tal vez estoy equivocado... —comentó mirando hacia arriba con expresión soñadora. No sospechaba que la pintura en realidad había sido "tomada sin permiso" de la casa del ruso.

Lituania pensó que más tarde tendría que hablar con Italia para asegurarse que no se le escapara nada acerca de aquel cuadro.

—¡Ahahaha! —rió la polaca de forma fingida— ¡Sí, es que, verás! Hubo un error y te la envié cuando en realidad quería regalarte... —echó una rápida mirada a su alrededor, corrió hacia una mesa de té y trajo consigo una bella jarra de cristal— ¡esto! —y se la extendió al italiano.

—¡Polonia, esa jarra es mía! —exclamó Lituania.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Era broma —admitió, y se echó a reír.

—¡¡Oye!! ¡¡Eso no fue para nada chistoso, tonto!! —se quejó inflando las mejillas y poniendo los brazos en jarras, pero después de unos segundos comenzó a reírse también.

Y aunque Italia no entendía lo que estaba pasando, de igual manera rió con ellos, y prometió que les devolvería la pintura lo más pronto posible.

* * *

_Dedicado a mi amiga Feña. Un regalo de su sensei._


End file.
